The present invention generally relates to exercise systems, apparatus, and methods and, in particular, to exercise systems, apparatus, and methods that include an unsteady platform having a resistance band system.
Exercise devices are known that are intended to provide balance and strength training for a person's core muscles, i.e., the muscles of the abdomen and back that are often associated with providing balance, stability, and a straight posture. Such devices often include an unsteady platform member upon which a person is to stand and attempt to keep his or her balance. The platform may tend to rotate, tilt, twist, or move in some combination of these motions so as to create an unsteady platform surface for the user. By regaining his or her balance, a user is able to exercise core muscles in the abdomen and back. Examples of patents disclosing a balancing device for core strengthening include U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,521 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,359.
In addition, exercise devices are known that provide a step device upon which a person may step on and step off in order to perform cardiovascular exercises. Such step devices may be used for various other strength training exercises. These step devices may include the ability to adjust the height of the step or may include a step surface that includes a cushion or some other resilient surface upon which a user will step. Examples of patents disclosing exercise devices providing a step device include U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,331 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,575. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0040796, which is incorporated herein by reference, also discloses an exercise device providing a step and, moreover, providing a degree of unsteadiness during use.
Still other known exercise devices provide a platform surface with one or more resistive elements that permit the user to exercise an even wider array of muscle groups. Known resistive elements that may be used in connection with exercise devices include coiled springs and elastic bands. A user may grasp and pull a terminal end of the resistive element in order to strengthen various muscle groups, such as arm muscles, leg muscles, shoulder muscles, or back muscles. Depending on the position of the user's body (i.e., standing, sitting, or lying down) and how the user grasps and pulls the resistive element (i.e., pulling with a hand or foot), the user may target a specific muscle group for strengthening. Examples of patents disclosing exercise devices providing one or more resistive elements include U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,667 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,301.
While these devices perform their intended functions, a need exists for a more versatile exercise device that enables a person to have a complete workout experience with a single device, i.e., a single device that may be used for stretching, core strength training, balance training, cardiovascular exercise, and general strength training.